Elisabeth Frost
And we'll walk the paths that the old ones walk And we'll dance the dances they taught us And we'll sing the songs that the old ones sang Information Personlig Information * Fullständigt namn: Elisabeth Brinkman Frost * F'ödd:'1985-11-11 * Födelseort: 'Göteborg, Sverige * '''Bor: 'Åsen * '''Yrke: '''Chef för Åsen Resort '''Utseende * Kroppsbyggnad: Ganska slank, med ganska atletisk kropp. * Längd: '1,70 * '''Hår: '''Mellanblond * 'Ögon: '''Violetta * '''Kläder: "Classy" * 'Kännetecken: '''Jävligt snygg och ovanlig ögonfärg. Personlighet Bakgrund * Elisabeth Frost kommer ifrån en priviligerad familj som tjänat en förmögenhet på fiskeindustrin. På Väskusten, runt Göteborg, Stenungsund och Griphamn är hennes familj välkänd. Elisabeth Frost är ett pseudonym som hon går under för att slippa uppmärksamheten som namnet ''"Brinkman" oftast ger. * Hon är yngst av tre barn och har aldrig behövt oroa sig om pengar. Hennes föräldrar är fortfarande vid livet, men flera år är de pensionerade och flyttat till en liten, gemytlig by i Mallorca. Där lever dom gott bredvid kändisar och andra från samhällets gräddhylla. * Det är hennes äldre bror (Nils) och hennes två mostrar (Lena och Veronica) som idag är CEO, verkställande för familjeföretaget. Annat text här Hemligt "Reinkarnation i enklaste form, är en andlig eller filosofisk uppfattning att själen kan återfödas till en ny kropp, vare sig det är människor eller djur, efter döden. I hinduism anses själen vara odödlig. Efter en fysiskt död reser själen in i en annan värld, sfär och återvänder sedan till jorden genom återfödelse." '' Hon har i ett tidigare liv varit överprästinna i en kult som dyrkade "Urmodern". Den här kulten har överlevt i många tusende år. Under vikingatiden var det en hednisk kult som dyrkade Freja. Under medeltiden sadlade man om och blev en nunneorder, öppnade kloster i Den Heliga Moderns namn. Idag är kulten extremt liten, på gränsen till helt bortglömd. Många systrar i kulten förlorade sina liv under häxjakten under 1600-talet. Elisabeth väntar på att fler häxor skall återfödas och finna sin väg till Åsen igen. Hennes själ är äldre än akademier, äldre än civilisationer, äldre än vad många kan föreställa sig. Ingen vet hennes sanna namn. Den magi hon utövar är kraftfull, men annorlunda än ifrån någon magiker. Hon är känd inom vissa kretsar för sin skönhet, som aldrig sägs blekna. Hennes ögon är anmärkningsvärda då de är violetta (i visst ljust framträder det tydligare, annars ser de ut att vara blågråaktiga.) ''"Magic... is in some people the embodiment of Chaos. It is the key to opening the forbidden door. The door behind which lurk nightmares, fear and unimaginable horrors, behind which enemies hide and wait, destructive powers, the forces of pure Evil capable of annihilating not only the one who opens the door but with them the entire world. And sience there is no lack of those who try open the door, someone, at some point is going to make a mistake and then the destruction of the world will be forjudged and inevitable. Magic... is therefore, the revenge and weapon of Chaos. The ftact that people have learned to use magic , is the curse and undoing to the world. Those who belive magic is Chaos are not mistaken." Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Magiker Kategori:Människor